Alice in Wonderland
by SnakeMage
Summary: Alice has such a vivid imagination. Before she knows it she finds herself in a land full of wonder, mystery and danger. How will poor Alice find her way?
1. Chapter 1

Alice leaned against a tree, closing her violet eyes a moment to enjoy the cool breeze flowing through her long dark hair. It always felt refreshing. Getting away from reality and escaping to her own little world. The girl sat up in surprise, her deep purple eyes fluttering open as a soft melody reached her ears.

It was a melody she had heard before…but she just couldn't place it…..

"This song….is it calling to me?"

Alice had heard this melody somewhere….why did it seem so familiar?

A crash in the bushes disrupted her from her thoughts and she gave an annoyed huff.

So much for peace and quiet.

As she stood up and brushed off her blue and white dress she glanced around, trying to find the source of the noise.

Another crash caused her to snap her head in the direction of the noise. Alice's eyes widened in surprise as she saw a boy dash by her.

The boy himself hadn't shocked her, it was the black rabbit ears upon his head that drew her curiosity.

Wondering if she was still daydreaming, and drawn by her curiosity, Alice began to chase after the strange boy with rabbit ears. She saw his black cottontail dash around a corner and she followed close behind.

The rabbit's trail led her through the woods, getting a glance of him every so often. As Alice emerged into a clearing she glanced around with a frown.

Where was the rabbit?

A huge hole, a rabbit hole caught her attention, just several feet away from her.

She frowned a bit, leaning over a bit to peer into it. Did the rabbit go down here?

In a split second she lost her footing and with a gasp fell down into the depths of the hole. Alice's cries escaped from her mouth as she fell down the dark hole, broken pieces of furniture floating around her.

All of them were strange and twisted, certainly nothing like the furniture she would find in her world.

After falling for what seemed like an eternity, and after she nearly ran out of breath, Alice hit the floor hard. She grunted a bit from the impact before peeling herself off the black and red checkered floor.

The rabbit with a pocket watch….he had to have come down here…..

Alice got to her feet and begun to search for him.

After going down a hallway she came upon a tall black gate, beyond it was hidden in a dense fog. It was a strange sight but Alice gave a determined huff and approached the gate, hesitantly reaching out to touch the it. "Curiouser and curiouser." She said as she ran her hand down the black gate.

She jumped back a bit when it opened on its own, as if it were reacting to her touch, the thick fog seeping out of it. Alice faced it with determination and walked through.

After all it was only a dream right?

As she walked through the almost endless fog, the strange world seemed to appear slowly around her. The young girl's eyes widened as she looked upon this strange and wondrous world.

Colorful flowers, possessing faces watched her with narrowed eyes. Insects that looked like dragons and rocking horses whizzed by just in front of her eyes. The sound of the closing of a pocket watch caused her to turn around and face the one who had brought her here.

There stood the boy, smiling widely at her. He had blonde short hair and emerald eyes, he wore a long green and gold coat with white breeches and black shoes. His face had a very positive air to it and a friendly look shone in his eyes.

Alice gave an annoyed huff as she crossed her arms, "Where have you led me you stupid rabbit?"

The boy simply grinned, "Hello to you to Alice! My name's Oz, welcome to Wonderland!" He said cheerfully.

Alice was not amused, at least the pest had answered her question. She frowned a bit at the rest of his answer. "How…do you know my name?!"

He kept his cheerful grin, "Weeell actually I've been watching you for couple days for now, to see if you were the right Alice."

"What do you mean "the right Alice"?" She asked, stomping over to him. She would show him right.

His grin faded a bit. "Well….you see…Wonderland needs your help and if you're the right Alice…" He grinned "Then you're the one destined to save us!" Alice frowned. "I didn't decide to save anyone, this place isn't even real…is it?"

"Well you can decide whether to believe if it's real or not." Oz said with a smile.

Alice crossed her arms, this boy was annoying, he seemed way to cheerful. She still kept her unamused look as he lead her through the Wonderland jabbering on about this and that. In all honesty she stopped paying attention long ago.

When the boy stopped, only then did she regain attention. "What's wrong?" She said with a pout as his black ears twitched. "Hey! Can't you hear me?!" He quickly grabbed her hand and began to run as a huge black dog burst through the clearing.

Alice's eyes widened in shock, so that was it. She looked at the dog in shock, It was larger than a horse and was pitch black all over. It had red glowing eyes and a mouthful of sharp teeth with slobber dripping from them as it growled an abnormal growl.

"That's the bandersnatch Alice, run!" Oz ran, desperately trying to get her out of there.

Alice's heart pounded with fear as the huge black dog chased after them, drool dripping down from it's monstrous jaws. Along with the appearance of the Bandersnatch, several trumps emerged out of nowhere and begun to pick up creatures left and right.

Alice watched with a wide eye, what were they doing? Oz let out a cry of help as he too was grabbed by one of the trumps. Alice almost cried out herself, she couldn't lose her guide! Who would help her survive this mad world? How would she find her way?

"Oz!" She reached for him but he shook his head, even though concern shone in his green eyes.

"Alice! I'll be fine! Just head for the white queen's castle! And whatever you do, stay away from the Red Queen!" He managed to yell before he was dragged away, trying to get loose.

Before Alice could say anything she was knocked down to the ground, four claw marks running down her arm. The bandersnatch had hurt her no doubt. Alice cried out in pain but quickly managed to get to her feet.

She ran, Alice didn't care where, just away from that thing. Once she was safe, she sat down on a rock with a sigh, holding her wound, crimson leaking between her fingers. She grit her teeth in frustration. She was injured, had lost her guide and was now lost in this Wonderland. Why was this happening to her?


	2. Chapter 2-The Cheshire Cat

Once Alice had caught her breath she looked around at her surroundings. She had not really taken attention into where she was going, as long it was away from the bandersnatch.

She was in a dark forest with barely any light to guide her and shrouded by a heavy fog. Black trees were all around her, their long thin branches like fingers almost. Alice shuddered a bit at the uneasy feeling she got at just being in this strange place.

Even though she knew, when you're lost, staying put is the best way for someone to find you. Although in her case, anything could find her. Whether it be good or bad. She decided it would be best to keep moving since the bandersnatch, or other creatures could find her.

As she walked through the strange woods, trying to find a way out, she stopped as a noise reached her ears. A soft purr, the sound was rather disturbing since it didn't sound like a normal cat's as it sent chills up Alice's spine.

"Blood….I smell blood…."

Alice turned to see a young black-haired man behind her with cat ears, tail and extremely wicked claws. She frowned a bit trying not to show her fear as she saw the creature. The human/cat watched her curiously before approaching her, looking at her wound with a slightly interested gaze.

"What did that to you?"

Alice drew back from him a bit with a narrowed eyes. Was he going to attack her or not? "The bandersnatch…that's what Oz said it was called…" she mumbled, the cat's ears twitched a bit, he still must have heard her quiet response.

"Who are you?"

She hesitantly responded, "Alice." His eyes, or at least the one red eye should could see, widened a touch. "The Alice?" Alice pouted, "Yes but I'm not the one everyone is talking about."

The cat frowned, "Cheshire knows you are Alice. You can't hide it from Cheshire…Cheshire knows you well Alice…"

She raised an eyebrow, "You…do?" The Cheshire cat nodded. "Yes…so Cheshire will not hurt you. Alice looks rather lost, can Cheshire help Alice?" He said cocking his head to the side a bit.

Alice didn't know whether or not to trust him but decided she needed all the help she could get. He certainly didn't seem like he was going to hurt her…"Yes…I need help getting out of this wood, I have no idea how to get out of here."

Cheshire nodded a bit, purring slightly that he could help her. "Cheshire will take you to the hare and the hatter, but then you will be on your own."

Alice nodded a bit, "Fine….thank you…" She remained silent as the Cheshire cat led her through the Tulgey woods, to where the hare and the hatter were…whoever they were. She just hoped that they would be of some use to her. She was starting to get annoyed with all this madness.


	3. Chapter 3-The Mad Tea Party

Alice followed the Cheshire cat until he led her to a large clearing and disappeared. Evaporated. He was gone. Alice frowned and looked at the sight before her.

Smack in the middle of the clearing was a long table, or rather several tables lined up next to each other, with a large array of chairs around it, all different chairs, no two alike.

Several tea sets littered the table, much like the chairs no two sets were alike. The plates, cups, saucers and tea pots of each set didn't match each other in any way shape or form.

Platters of cakes, scones, tarts, biscuits and any kind of sweet imaginable for being served at tea was there. It was most likely the most crazed…no mad tea party Alice had ever seen.

However, despite how mad this tea party looked, Alice's attention was more on who sat at the table then at the objects on the table.

Three men in all sat at the table, each possessing their own strange qualities and characteristics. The man on the right side of the table had long blonde hair, with two round mouse ears atop his head as well as a mouse tail. He wore a long black coat with gold trim and was asleep, his head face first on the table. His snores were muffled by the tablecloth.

The man across from the mouse-like man had the brown ears and tail of a hare. He had chestnut brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a similar outfit to the mouse except with less gold trim and less fancy then the dormouse's. He also wore a small black top hat atop his head between his long fluffy brown ears. The hare sat there cleaning his glasses a bit, looking a little flustered and mumbling things under his breath quietly.

The remaining man sat at the head of the table. His face was mostly hidden by the brim of his rather…interesting top hat bearing many different objects including flowers and cards. He donned mostly black clothing, despite the ruffled light pink scarf around his neck, the white shirt he wore under his black coat and white gloves. White hair helped hide the hatter's face, almost hiding his features from her completely.

As Alice neared the table, the man's head perked up slowly, his white hair falling into place over his left eye. Once the man's slightly crazed crimson gaze rested on her, a mad grin formed on his face. His face was rather hollowed in and really pale, his eyes were sunken in and he looked like he hadn't had some decent sleep in a while.

The hatter stood up and walked across the table, it was the shortest route to get to her, causing the dormouse to wake up with a snort and the hare nearly dropped his glasses in surprise as he went, breaking tea cups and other things as he walked. Once he reached Alice he smirked. "Ah it's you~" His voice was strange and chilling, sending chills up Alice's spine.

She frowned a bit, "You know me too?" The man nodded, his grin widening. "Of course, your Alice, I would know you anywhere." He took Alice's hand in his before she could protest and walked back across the table, dragging him with her. She was about to yell at him, but he spoke before she had the chance.

"As you can see we are still all having tea, we have been waiting for you to return. You know you are terribly late you naughty girl~." He said brisk fully, seating her next to the dormouse, whom was nodding off again.

Alice crossed her arms, "Just who are you all?" The hatter grinned, "Ah well, since you don't seem to remember us I'll give you a little reminder. I am the mad hatter, but feel free to call me Break. This one is the march hare, called Liam and that lazy one is the dormouse Vincent." Alice huffed in annoyance how was this clown going to help her?

The hatter had begun to go off on other things, such as her saving wonderland and then ranted off on some practical nonsense. The hatter barely noticed the Cheshire cat appear at the end of the table, listening curiously to the conversation, helping himself to some tea with milk.

"Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" Alice blinked in surprise, the hatter's face was about a foot away from hers. Too close for her comfort. "Get away from me you clown!" She yelled, shoving him away.

Break blinked in surprise before a grin formed on his face, "You have a fiery attitude Alice, you should be quite the opponent for the red queen." Alice frowned in annoyance, not having listened to his little rant. "What do you mean?"

"Awww come now you weren't listening? Ah well, I guess I shall have to start over…" Liam sighed as Break started but spoke first. "To put things simply you will need to retrieve the vorpal blade and use it to defeat the red queen's chain, the queen of hearts."

Alice crossed her arms, "I didn't agree to defeat anything." Liam sighed, "Then there's no helping it and Wonderland will simply be miserable for eternity…" He begun to clean his glasses again nervously.

"All this talk of slaying has put me off my tea…nya…" Cheshire spoke, flicking his tea cup away with two big claws, were it hit a tree and shattered.

The shatter of the cup caused Break's eye to twitch at the cat's crude behavior. "Well! The whole world is falling to ruin and poor Cheshires off his…tea.." He said, his tone as cold as ice.

"What happened that day was not my fault nya…"

The shadows around the hatter's face seemed to darken and his iris reddened to a bloody red. Liam gasped nervously, as Break stood up flexing his gloved fingers as if he was about to strangle someone.

"You did it all to save your own skin…you little heartless monster..." The hatter's voice began to rise as he shouted insults at Cheshire, his words getting fiercer and sharper. Cheshire stumbled back a bit, his eye wide with shock and fear.

"Xerxes!" Liam said, raising his voice. Break shook it off, the shadows vanishing, his eye it's normal crimson color. "Thank you…" he gasped out a bit. "I'm fine…"

Liam sighed in relief, glad Break hadn't ignored the little sanity he had left this time. Break sat down and Alice blinked a bit for a moment, this man…truly had some screws loose. She sighed a bit, these people needed her help and they needed it bad…

"Fine I'll help you save your sorry selves, what must I do first?"

Break perked up as she said that, "Well firstly we must get you the vorpal blade, to slay the red queen." Liam sighed, "Xerxes….the red queen has the vorpal blade…" The hatter cocked his head with a pout. "Your right…darn…that's tough luck right there…"

Alice huffed in annoyance, this was not going to work was it? Her enemy already seemed to great enough and she was only stuck with these lunatics to help her.


	4. Chapter 4-On the Run

Alice was snapped out of her unhappy thoughts when she heard the sound of loud footsteps. The mad tea party members had also seemed to have taken attention to it. A rather serious expression crossed the hatter's face. "We need to get you out of here Alice…."

Liam nodded in agreement, "Take her to the white queen she'll be safe there…" Alice looked around at the three, wanting them to make a decision and fast…

Break frowned "But isn't the vorpal blade at the red queens castle-" Liam stood up, "Just take her and go!" The dormouse snorted and was awake for a moment. "Can't trust the red queen…" He yawned, "You can probably get help at the white queen's castle…." Vincent said before nodding off again.

The mad hatter quickly took Alice's wrist, a black cane in his other hand, "You heard the hare Alice, now we must run!" Before she knew it, Alice was running alongside the mad hatter as they fled from the mad tea party.

As they ran Liam quickly picked up a tea cup and threw it at one of the trumps, it hit him in the head and it caused the huge chain to pause. As soon as they were given the opportunity Liam and Vincent tried to distract the trumps, running in the opposite direction of Alice and Break.

Half of the trumps followed the hare and the half asleep dormouse, while the other half took the road of the hatter and Alice. Alice tried to keep running, but she had never run this much before. Her breath was coming in short gasps as she panted alongside the hatter and her legs were getting weak.

Break kept tugging on her arm, telling her to keep it up but she socked him in the arm with her fist when she couldn't take it anymore. "Let me rest you clown!"

The hatter let her catch her breath, scanning the area to make sure they were safe. "Y-you said something before…about…about the vorpal blade..and the red queen…" Alice panted as Break turned on his heel to face her. He leaned on his cane to look at her, "I did didn't I?...Well after the white queen was overthrown, the red queen took it into her possession….I know..I was there…" Break looked down a bit, as the hatter recalled that dreadful time.

Alice raised an eyebrow, "You were? You…live in the forest having tea with a hare and a dormouse day after day…how could you possibly be a servant to the white queen….are you a servant of the white queen?"

He smiled a bit, "In a way…I was her knight…the white knight in fact…"

Alice's eyes widened, this clown? A knight? That couldn't be right! "Really?"

He nodded, "Yes…"

Alice sat down and crossed her arm, "Tell me then." Break narrowed his eye, "It's no fairy tale.." "Just tell me clown." He sighed, "Very well…"

…

Break stood beside Shelly, the white queen. Sharon, the white queen's daughter, and heir to the throne sat beside her mother as the wonderlanders celebrated Sharon's coming of age ceremony. She would soon begin learning the ways of ruling over wonderland, since she would be the white queen someday.

Everything seemed so perfect...and so happy…but that moment was ruined when several trumps burst into the area.

What had once been happy was now a screaming sea of chaos as the trumps crushed everything in their path. Break quickly helped Sharon and her mother escape, however, as the knight turned to help any stragglers, a trump soon had the white-haired man in it's grasp.

Instead of devouring him, a girl clad in a bloodstained dress with long white hair and mesmerizing purple eyes walked forward. She grinned widely when her eyes fell on Break and placed a bloodstained hand on his pale cheek. "What lovely red eyes you have…."

The knight shuddered a bit at her cold touch, but the girl just giggled. Before he knew it she had plunged her fingers into his left eye and grasped his eyeball, yanking it out of the socket. It all hit him when the vision in his left eye was replaced with blackness and a burning pain. The trump let go of the screaming knight as he cried out in pain, crimson leaking between his fingers as he held the bleeding eye socket.

The red queen smirked and gave the eyeball to her favorite wonderlander, the Cheshire cat. The Cheshire cat was a mysterious and strange being. He was known to hang out with some mysterious and strange people. He had befriended the red queen because she simply accepted and loved him for who he was. She wasn't intimidated by his ability to disappear or evaporate. She didn't care about his strange personality. He was her friend and that's all that mattered.

Cheshire was blind, his eyes had been stabbed out by some mad man with scissors so the hurt feline had went away and thus met the red queen.

As the white knight lay on the ground, his eye socket bleeding, Cheshire simply cocked his head, his ears twitching. What had Alyss done? He could only hear and not see. Oh my…has my Alyss done something naughty? The feline thought as Alyss soon gifted him with his new crimson eye. However, when he gained his sight the cat looked around at the desecrated place, the many dead wonderlanders and the bleeding knight on the ground. Surely Alyss haden't caused this?

Break didn't see what happened next, he soon blacked out and once he was awake he was soon face to face with the newly crowned Alyss. She grinned, just by looking in the knight's eye she could tell that the trauma he had experienced had caused something to snap in his mind. She got closer to his face and whispered in his ear. "Go and play…my Mad Hatter…"

The knight jerked away from her, his crimson eye clouded with fear and madness as he took off into the woods. Sooner or later he had found the March Hare and Dormouse. Around that point he had indeed taken up being a hatter. However….not many would really know the truth about what made this hatter so…mad.

…

Alice blinked in surprise as Break finished the story. Wonderland was in really bad shape….for everyone to go through all that…

When she had first arrived she thought she was simply surrounded by a bunch of gibbering morons. Even if she still believed that's what they were, they still needed her help and weather if this was a dream or not, Alice would help them.


	5. Chapter 5-The Red Queen's Castle

Alice turned to face the hatter, a determined look on her face. These people needed her help…even if they were all mad. "Hatter," He looked up at her, snapping out of his thoughts. "Hm?"

"You said…I need something called the vorpal blade to defeat the red queen?" "Your correct, but…unfortunately the red queen is in possession of it as we speak." "Then why don't we just go and get the blade then kill her there?!" "Do you really think you can take on the Red Queen along with all her minions?" "…."

Break watched her silently as she looked down, silently agreeing with him for once. He knew that they needed the vorpal blade….but the best thing to do would to get it and then regroup at the red queen's castle. "Saaaay Alice…" "What do you want clown?" "How about we do this….."

…..

Soon the two were eyeing a deep red castle, the red stone engraved with hearts. There seemed to be quite a lack of security in there. And for a reason, after all who would WANT to come and visit the bloody red queen?

Alice frowned, "So how are we going to do this?" She whispered. "Well….I figured we could sneak in there and find the blade…" "…..you have no idea where it is do you?" "….not a clue."

She was about to sock the hatter across the face with her fist but a gentle hand on her shoulder made her freeze. "Now now Alice, let the hatter go." Alice looked up at the person in bewilderment, her violet eyes widened when she saw Oz smiling down at her. Break blinked in surprise as well, "Well what are you doing here Oz?"

Oz smiled a bit sadly, "Well….I was captured by a trump and brought here. Thankfully the red queen only made me a messenger. So I'm able to get away from all the chaos for a bit in one peice." He said with a smile, his black ears perked up. "Anyways, now it's my turn to ask, what are you guys doing here? You know Alice isn't safe here Hatter."

Break bit his lip, "I know….we just came here trying to find the vorpal blade, since she is the right Alice after all." Oz smiled and ruffled Alice's hair, "I knew you were the right Alice!" Alice pouted and smoothed her ruffled hair down in annoyance. Oz chuckled softly, "Anyways! If it's the vorpal blade you're looking for, I know where it is."

Alice and Break looked at him with interest, "You do?" Break asked. The rabbit nodded, "Yeah…it's in the courtyard, in the shed..why don't I led you to it? I know this place better then you guys."

…

The trio maneuvered themselves throughout the castle cleverly, avoiding all trumps and minions of the red queen. Soon they stood in a quiet courtyard with a small shed in the middle. Alice frowned, this seemed to easy…..

They inched closer to it, trying not to make much noise. The fog that hung over the castle made it easier for them to move unnoticed, but for some reason…madness seemed to be stronger here….

Oz frowned at the lock and pulled on one of his ears, "Aw man! I forgot it's locked…." Break shoved him aside and inspected it. "Stand aside rabbit boy, let the hatter deal with this…" He took out a hat pin and began to fiddle with the lock. In about two minutes, he had removed the lock and opened the door. Oz raised an eyebrow, "When did you learn to do that?" "Do you know how much spare time I have?"

They fell silent again when Alice headed in first, looking around at the dark shed. She spotted a flat, huge chest on the floor. It was the only item in the shed, it had to be it…..

She frowned when she saw it also had a lock, "Clown, can you unlock this one to?" Break nodded and soon had the case opened in a jiffy. Alice took a breath as she lifted the lid of the case and gazed at it's contents with wide eyes.

The vorpal blade was a huge red and silver scythe with a heart imprint cut near the top. The blade shimmered a silvery white while the rest of the scythe was a bright gleaming red. Two different steels, red and white, formed together to create the ultimate weapon….the weapon that would end the red queen….

Oz jumped and grew frantic, "Guys! We've been discovered!" Alice grabbed the blade in both hands and was soon outside with Oz and Break. The three were surrounded by trumps.

Alice tightened her grip on the scythe but Oz stopped her from lunging at one, "You mustn't use it yet, it won't work without it's power!" "What?!"

The trumps advanced, but Break stepped forward with a smirk, pulling a sword from within his black cane. "It's been awhile since I've been in a good fight….you guys go on, I'll catch up." Oz nodded and dragged Alice away, quickly towards the exit.

The hatter grinned madly, "It's also been awhile since I've given in to the madness…" He eyed the trumps as if they were a meal, and laughed madly, lunging at one, ripping it down. "Shall we all play a little game?" His chain appeared behind him, like a shadow, hovering over the rumps as they backed away in fear. The chain donned the same cluttered top hat Break did and a long tattered cloak, with chains wrapped around the collar bearing a human skull and cracked mirror. He grinned as the trumps began to crumble as the hatter opened it's big red eye. "You trumps…your no match for the power of Mad Hatter."

Meanwhile, Oz and Alice had escaped the castle and stopped to catch their breath. Oz looked at the castle, "Do you think Break got out of there alive?" "I don't know….but apparently that clown can fight." Oz then looked at the scythe Alice held in her hands. "So…that's the vorpal blade?" She nodded, "yup." Oz looked at it in awe, he had never seen such a weapon before.

The sound of coughing from behind them made both of them turn around, Break was coming back, his gloved hand bloody as some of it ran from the corner of his mouth. Oz's eyes widened, "Did you…use your powers?" The hatter nodded, while Oz looked slightly concerned. "Well…were doing no good staying here, so we should get somewhere safe…and nowhere is safer than the white queen's castle."

…

As the three walked away, a girl with white hair and violet eyes watched silently from the balcony with a harsh glare. She looked exactly like Alice, but was much different from the Alice everyone was talking about. She wore a white dress that was covered in bloodstains. The blood of her victims….

A monstrous chain loomed behind her, consisting mostly of horse and bird bones. It looked like a nightmare mixed with animal skeletons. The girl glared at the empty shed. "You may have won this time…..but when the frabjous day comes….you will be the one who will fall….Alice."


	6. Chapter 6-The White Queen's Castle

Once the trio got out of the red queen's territory they immediately headed for the safety of the white queen's castle. They had been walking for quite awhile until Oz pointed the castle out and Alice's eyes widened in surprise.

The castle of the white queen was the complete opposite of the red queen's. The gleaming white structure looked calm and welcoming, not intimidating whatsoever. The scent of white roses and many other flowers filled the air as they walked up the pathway, past the many healthy fruit trees and beds of flowers. Everything looked beautiful and perfect.

The queen's castle also took on the theme of the game chess, the grounds lawn was a checkerboard pattern while different chess pieces were carved into parts of the castle. Alice looked around with a smile, feeling much calmer than she usually did, as well as Break, who looked much more sane in such a calming environment. Even Oz kept quiet to marvel at the beauty of this place.

The white queen, Shelly Rainsworth had been walking in the garden and spotted them with a soft smile. She wore an elegant white dress and her strawberry blond hair was nicely groomed. She glided over to them with a smile, "Welcome you three, I am delighted to see you all again. Especially you hatter, it's been too long."

Break smiled a bit sadly, "Ah yes…I'm terribly sorry to have left you your majesty." Shelly smiled in understanding, "It's alright, you have done many more good things than bad, you are always welcome here….but you should go and see Sharon, she hasn't been quite the same since you left. She's on the gazebo, the one where you two had tea together all the time."

Break dipped his head in understanding, feeling a pang of guilt he had abandoned Sharon like that…..he had to admit he had always felt rather lost without her.

Once the hatter left Shelly turned to the rabbit and Alice with a smile, she smiled wider at the scythe Alice held. "I see you have collected the vorpal blade, well done you two. Why don't you come inside and rest? You must have traveled far.."

Oz nodded with a grin, "Thank you your majesty!" and dragged Alice along, the two followed Shelly into the castle. Alice looked around in awe, even the inside was perfect. The stone walls were just as gleaming and white as the outside and everything was so neat and tidy. If only I could make my room as clean as this back home…Alice wondered as they walked down the hall.

….

Break walked through the garden towards the gazebo, would Sharon forgive him? Even after running off without uttering a word to her? The hatter hesitated, unsure of weather he could do this…..

However, it was too late as the gazebo came into view. Sharon was standing by the railing looking sadly off into the garden. She wore an elegant white dress similar to her mother's, but she didn't seem as happy as she used to be. Break gathered up all his courage and stepped onto the gazebo behind her, gathering his confidence.

"…..ojou-sama?" He spoke out gently and Sharon froze, almost as if she couldn't believe it was him. She hesitantly turned and saw him. He had changed quite a bit since she had seen him, he had cut his hair, lost an eye and his clothing style was completely different. But that kind smile….yes this was defiantly her Break….her Xerx-nii….

Her eyes filled with tears as she approached him, soon she couldn't suppress her feelings anymore and ran the rest of the way, pulling him into a tight hug. "Xerx-nii why did you leave me?!" She cried, letting her tears fall freely as she buried her face into his chest. Break smiled softly and gently hugged her back, gently stroking her hair. "It doesn't matter….I'm here now…"

She frowned through her tears, "You…you idiot! I've been so worried about you!" the princess sobbed, while the hatter held her close, gently waiting for her to finish. He smiled softly, he should have known…..his precious ojou-sama would always need him as much as he needed her.


	7. Chapter 7-Alice's Wonderland

Alyss growled angrily as she paced the scarlet halls of her palace, several trumps watched her nervously, not daring to speak when she was this angry.

"How dare that little brat Alice steal the vorpal blade! My plans for Wonderland will be ruined with her interfering!" The queen said angrily. " The trumps stepped away from her silently, timid with fear. They could feel her power emitting from her.

As the girl paced angrily, her chain, the queen of hearts was curled up nearby, it raised its head and spoke in an eerie voice that echoed strangely with abyssal energy. "Let me take care of the brat…..it's been to long since I've tasted human blood…."

Alyss glared over at it, "You're a fool, the vorpal blade is your weakness, and she'll be the one beheading you if you're not careful!" She shrieked a bit as she said those words. However, the chain remained calm.

"True, but she is still only a little girl, she hasn't discovered how to use it. She doesn't know she needs the power of the b-rabbit to use the blade…..even the b-rabbit itself doesn't know he is supposed to lend her his powers…."

Alyss paused in her pacing and gently stroked it's boney head. "Your right my darling…that brat is to naïve to understand that….." She frowned. "I bet she's already with that oaf, the white queen….she may very well learn what she is to do…we have to do this soon…..when they don't expect it…"

The red queen turned to the trumps, "You lot! Prepare yourselves; I want my army to be ready as soon as possible! Wonderland will stay as the mad world it has become!" The trumps left without a word and Alyss smirked, stroking her chains head. "As for you my pet…save your strength…you will taste the blood of your enemies soon…and so will I…" she added with an evil grin.

…

Shelly led Alice and Oz through the castle with a gentle smile. They passed a room where the march hare and dormouse were. Liam was cleaning his glasses nervously and Vincent was snoring with his head on the table. Oz cocked his head then smiled, "I'm glad those two made it here safely. Hatter will be pleased to know that."

Shelly chuckled softly with a smile, "Yes..they've been here for a few days now, anxiously waiting for you all to return."

Alice didn't pay that much mind and looked at the scythe she was holding. "So what am I supposed to do with this? I've never used a scythe before." Shelly smiled a bit "That blade has always been a mystery…but I do know that you need a certain chain to lend you it's power. Then you can use it…"

Oz smiled, "That's cool!...What chain?" He asked, cocking his head. Shelly smiled kindly, "Well the b-rabbit of course. That is the b-rabbit's scythe." Oz pondered it and then looked a bit surprised, "M-me?"

The white queen chuckled softly, "Yes you Oz…" "B-but I've never had to use my powers…" The rabbit fidgeted a bit and Shelly gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Not to worry Oz, you won't have to use them…you will only have to lend them to Alice, which is easy as can be." She withdrew her hand with a smile, "You'll know what to do once the time is right." Oz nodded a bit with a timid smile.

….

Shelly soon showed Oz and Alice to where they would be staying. Once Alice was alone, she put the scythe in a safe place and collapsed on a couch with a sigh, frowning at the ceiling. "This all sounds a lot more complicated then it seems…." "Alice can do it..nya…" Came a familiar voice.

Alice sat upright and looked around to find the source and she spotted the Cheshire cat perched on the arm of the couch, licking one of his massive paws. Alice raised an eyebrow, still unsure of the cat's motives since she knew he was a friend of the red queen. "What are you doing here cat?"

Cheshire cocked his head, "What is Cheshire doing here? Cheshire is here to help Alice." Alice frowned, "How do I know you're not lying? The cl-…hatter told me you were friends with the red queen."

A bit of sadness flickered in the cat's crimson eye. "Cheshire only was her friend because she was good to Cheshire….Cheshire used to be blind with no eyes…once Cheshire could see, Cheshire saw Alyss was hurting people…she even hurt people for Cheshire…." He frowned a bit. "Cheshire is sad his kind Alyss has been hurting people…Cheshire wants to help stop her from hurting people."

Alice nodded in understanding, "Okay good enough reason I guess….but why are you so nice to me? You don't seem like the kind of cat who would be helping people." Cheshire cocked his head. "Does Alice not remember? "

Alice frowned, "Remember what?" "Alice has been here before..nya…Alice was smaller when she came to wonderland…" Alice was trying to figure out what he meant but then….she remembered….when she was little…she had a dream of falling down a dark hole…having a mad tea party, taking instructions from a smiling cat and running from the red queen.

She blinked in surprise, "Now I remember….I've been here before…" Cheshire smiled at that. "After Cheshire was all alone, Cheshire met Alice and wanted to be friends with Alice." Alice smiled at that. "Yes….I remember you…you were my dear friend…" The mad tea party…white roses painted red…the grinning Cheshire cat….everything was beginning to come back to her….

This place was a place she loved and cherished….she knew she had to protect it at all costs…she couldn't let these people who had been so kind to her die in vain…


End file.
